Draco's Darkness
by piu-mosso
Summary: Hermione discovers the secrets behind Draco's behavior and why he turned out that way. How could one event change one's life so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with him…that joy belongs to only J.K. Rowling.**

Just to be clear: thoughts will be _like this, _while dreams will have something like this.

Draco's Darkness

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Upstairs in my room, already dressed, I sat thinking. _I wonder who the Head Boy will be. I hope its Harry. Though his grades weren't always that great…eugh, it'll probably be Ernie Macmillan. Oh well. Whoever it will be we will have fun…right?_

The open Hogwarts letter lay next to me on my bed stating that I was appointed Head Girl.

Normal POV

Hermione Granger was in danger and she was perfectly aware of it. She knew that at any moment her family could be targeted, her along with it, by Lord Voldemort. But that little fact was not going to get in the way of her being the best Head Girl she could possibly be.

Slowly, Hermione rose to her feet to gather her trunk and her letters. She stopped when she realized what time it was. 10:45…the train leaves at 11:00 AM.

"Shit!"

Hermione stuffed her feet into a pair of white flats that she could run in and quickly ran downstairs with everything in tow.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you realize what time it is?" Her mother yelled as they ran to the car where her father was waiting. "We are going to have to speed and break a lot of other laws to get you to the station on time…I hope you're happy young lady."

Mrs. Granger sat fuming in the front seat as her husband weaved expertly through lanes of traffic. When they arrived however all enmity between mother and daughter was lost as they hugged goodbye. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks Mum, and I'll try to come home for Christmas and I'll bring Harry and Ron. But seeing as though its three minutes until the train leaves, I've gotta go!"

"Bye sweetheart!" chimed Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Bye." Yelled Hermione as she ran through the barrier of 9 ¾. She was instantly greeted by the sound of squawking owls, meowing cats, and the chatter of excited students. She was suddenly crushed as a body collided with her left side.

"Hiya Mione!" said the voice of a boy whose ginger hair was obscuring her vision.

"Hey Ron!" it's good to see you. Well, actually I can't really see you because you are crushing me."

"Huh?"

"Get off me Ronald!"

"Oh, sorry." and with that Ron let her go.

"Thank you. Where's Harry? Don't tell me he is even later than I am."

"No, he is already on the train saving a compartment for us. We were getting worried about where you were so I decided to go keep a lookout. Also, speaking of your tardiness, why are you so late?" Ron wondered.

"It's really stupid actually", explained Hermione as Ron steered her toward their compartment. "I had gotten ready almost an hour ago, but I was just thinking and lost track of time."

They arrived at the compartment and were about to enter when a cold drawl reached their ears.

"Oi Mublood and Weasel…where's Potter? He can't be far behind." Malfoy peered into the window and saw Harry, Ginny, and Neville chatting amongst themselves. "Too bad the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord didn't finish you over the summer." He leaned against the wall, eyes flashing with annoyance.

When Harry heard Malfoy start talking he got to his feet and tried to get at him the same time Ron did, but Hermione spread her arms to stop them. "Don't. I'll handle this." Hermione turned to face to guy who had made their lives Hell all these years.

But before she could get a word out, her hormones took over as her eyes took in the 6'2 muscular form that was in front of her. She was so occupied with looking at him that she didn't even notice that he was doing the same thing to her._What the Hell? When did Granger grow up?_

Hermione was wearing a white singlet that showed off her tan. To accompany the shirt, she was wearing a pair of forest green shorts along with white flats. Her curly hair was loose and falling gracefully down her back.

Draco was actually in muggle clothing. He was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a green and white polo shirt. His hair was no longer slicked back, but instead falling into his light blue eyes.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Well Malfoy, I am surprised to see you once again surrounded by your posse of best friends," gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle who had just shown up and were cracking their knuckles in a way they thought was menacing. "What a shock. That is actually very unexpected." She said with sarcasm.

Malfoy only sneered. "That's the best you can come with Granger? Whatever, I am only here to escort you to the Heads Compartment by request of McGonagall."

"Excuse me?" asked a clearly confused Hermione. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope. I am in fact the Head Boy and McGonagall just informed me that you are the Head Girl. That's no surprise. Anyone who had seen you in our first year practically jumping out of your seat to answer where we were in the chapter could've guessed it." said Malfoy with a hard edge to his voice.

Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he pointed out what she was like six years ago. She was about to retort when she was cut off by a very pissed off Harry.

"Too bad Malfoy. She's not going anywhere with you."

"Oh how nice Potter, believe me, I have no interest in being in any vicinity of this thing." Looking down at the girl.

Even though Hermione was 5'7, Malfoy still towered over her in an uncomfortable way.

"Guys, forget it. I can take care of him." Hermione tried to convince them while Malfoy chuckled to himself.

"Oh that's a good one Granger." With that he turned around and began to walk towards the front of the train. With one look behind him, he was surprised to see that Hermione was not behind him, but defiantly standing with her arms crossed.

"Granger, come on!"

"Fine! Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny…I hope I'll be back." With one final sigh, she turned to follow the arrogant git that was before her.

The two Heads made their way down the corridor until they finally reached a door at the very end that had a gold plate that read:

HEAD BOY & HEAD GIRL

Malfoy opened the door and plopped himself down onto one of the numerous couches and propped his feet up with a bored expression on his face. Hermione was just entranced by the fancy compartment as she tried to take in the expensively furnished walls and couches. "Wow."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "This place is weak compared to the parlor at the Manor. But to a Mudblood like you, this is probably a dream."

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy I suggest that you refrain from using such language, especially in the presence of a teacher." This statement announced the arrival of Professor McGonagall. Malfoy sat there furious and if looks could kill, the professor would have melted on the floor. However, she was not intimidated by a seventeen-year-old. "Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to lose more points, by all means keep your feet up." Malfoy sent another withering glare and reluctantly put his feet on the floor. "Miss Granger, please have a seat." Hermione chose to sit on the couch that was as far away as possible from Malfoy.

"Well I can already see that this is going to be an extremely non-stressful year," claimed McGonagall with a sarcastic tone. "You two have to work together because you will be planning balls and other events for our school. As we arrive at the castle I'm afraid that you will be missing the feast because we will be in the Headmaster's office. Then I will show you to your dormitories. Now, you must stay in this compartment until our arrival. I will have your trunks delivered to your rooms so don't worry about retrieving them. Have a pleasant trip." With that, she was gone.

Hermione and Malfoy were left with identical looks on their faces. "No! I will not be left in here with you!" exclaimed Hermione. But when she tried to open the door she found that it was charmed shut. "Alohamora!" She tried again. Nothing.

"Give up Granger. If that whack-job wants us to stay here, there's no way of getting out."

Hermione let out a scream of aggravation that had even Malfoy taken back. "What are we going to do in here? Chit-chat and get to know each other to be bestest friends? I don't think so." She muttered to herself.

"Bestest isn't a word Granger and I don't know about you, but I'm taking a nap." Yawned Malfoy who spread out on the couch.

Hermione thought to herself, _look at the bastard. He doesn't have a care in the world. Though when he is asleep he does look kind of peaceful and not full of hatred. He looks innocent and maybe…kind of cute? Whoa. I did not just think that did I? I mean…Draco Malfoy is not cute. I think I need to take a nap. I'm getting delirious. _

Hermione took off her shoes and wriggled her red-painted toes and curled up into a corner of the couch. She was instantly overcome with sleep.

A few hours later, Malfoy woke up to hopefully have yet another verbal sparring match only to find that she was sleeping. _Seriously, when did Granger grow up? The last I remember of her was that she was short and flat-chested. Now, she is a bit taller and has definitely…filled-out. Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with me? I must be having a stroke. Yeah, that's it. A stroke. Well when she is sleeping, she's not so bad. You can't hear her annoying voice._

The rest of the journey was not very eventful. Back in Ron and Harry's compartment, the occupants were growing more worried.

"What is he killed her? Asked a very panicked Neville. "No one would know…he could transfigure her body!"

"Neville! Calm down." Yelled Ginny. "That would never happen because A) 'Mione can take care of herself and B) McGonagall will be checking in on them every-so-often, so calm down. That goes for everyone else too. I know Hermione and-"

"-And we don't?" Ron interrupted. "Ginny, I have known Hermi-"

"Yes. I know you've known her longer, but have you lived with her? In the same room? No, so shut up! She has a million curses and jinxes up her sleeve if Malfoy ever tried anything." Ginny calmly said while stroking Crookshanks' head.

Finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the friends realized that Hermione's trunk had floated through the window and was meeting up with a black trunk and both were floating towards the castle. "Huh." Was the response of five people.

Back in the Heads compartment, McGonagall was waking Hermione while Malfoy just looked out the window.

"Please follow me. Don't worry about escorting youngsters. The prefects can handle it.

Hermione and Malfoy both obediently followed their Professor up the hill to the carriage that was waiting for them. Once the two reached the castle gates, they all hurried inside.

"Oh My God! Professor, wait!" cried Hermione.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"My cat! Where is he? Do you know?"

"I do believe that Miss Weasley or Mr. Potter will be transporting your cat to your dormitory, later you may go and retrieve him."

"Okay…thank you."

Behind her, Malfoy was chuckling to himself. "What?" demanded Hermione.

"I just think its funny that you forgot about your cat until now. What a great mother you are." He snarled back with a smirk.

"Quiet Mr. Malfoy." Interrupted Professor McGonagall. They had reached the Headmasters office.

"Jelly Slugs." The gargoyle jumped aside and without hesitation, the three climbed the spiral staircase and then the Professor knocked three times.

"Come it." Said a cheery voice.

The three entered the circular room and upon the gesture by Professor Dumbledore, the two students sat down in the squishy chairs in front of the older man's desk.

"May I ask what the Head Boy and Girl are doing in my office?" questioned the man with the twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, when I was just in the Heads compartment on the train with these two, I realized that there is no way things will get done without some help from you." Explained the Transfiguration teacher, nodding her head a little as if to jog his memory on something they had previously discussed. "Well, you know what to do so I'll be waiting beside the stairs when you're done." With one final nod to the Headmaster, she left briskly through the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Malfoy.

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "Please mind you mouth Mr. Malfoy. Now I understand that you two have not gotten on particularly well in the past. But that should change this year. You will be sharing a dormitory and will be spending a lot of time together so I have come up with a friendly threat that will hopefully get you two to act correctly."

_Uh oh, what could he be doing to us? Binding us together…surely not._ Thought Hermione.

_Shit. We're screwed._ Malfoy summed up.

With a slight tug on his beard, the old man said, "I hate to do this, but you will have severe consequences if your behavior continues. The spell I am going to put on you will ensure that you get closer…in the physical and the emotional way-"

"Whoa! Hold on there buddy. What do you mean physically get closer? I will NOT be in the immediate vicinity of Granger if I don't have to be." Interrupted Malfoy.

"Well as I was saying, if your behavior continues to get nastier and nastier, then a series of things will happen gradually. First, a metal bracelet will appear on your wrists'. Every time something unnecessary is spoken or acted out, these bracelets will emanate a slight shock. If you do not learn and just learn to cope with the pain, then they will sense it and increase the charge of the shock. Don't worry miss Granger," said the Headmaster as he saw the look of slight anxiety/apprehension on her face. "If you work together and, if I may say it, get over yourselves then it may never come to the severe shock treatment."

Malfoy simply looked furious. He was about to leap at the man standing before them as if telling a pleasant bed-time story. He was half-way out of his chair when he glanced at the curly-haired girl sitting beside him. The look on her face made him face back into his chair in slight shock. Hermione was just staring forward with such a "deer in the headlights" look. He could tell she was unbelievingly angry because he could see her clenching her teeth.

Just the soft-spoken manner in which he was talking made Hermione want to throttle the Professor.

"Ready? Good now stand up and face each other." The two Heads obediently turned toward each other, hate etched into both their features. The Headmaster waved his wand in a circle a couple times and an orange glow surrounded them. "Keep eye contact or else this won't work and then you two will be stuck together at the hip." With that threat, both 17-year-olds grudgingly looked into each others eyes.

Hermione saw cold ice-like blue eyes, while Malfoy looked into warm honey eyes.

Simultaneously, they both felt an electric jolt go through their bodies and then seemed to linger on their right wrists a little longer than comfortable. Both knew that the process was complete, but for fear of being bonded, neither looked away.

"Now, that should do it. Shall we test it?" inquired the old man.

"NO!" Both teens yelled.

"Are we done here because I'm kinda tired." Whined Malfoy.

"How could you possibly be tired? You slept the entire journey here!"

"You may go and please enjoy your living arrangements."

Both Heads all but ran to the door and down the circular stairs where they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"So, how'd it go?" asked the teacher in a humorous tone.

"Oh, just peachy." answered Hermione in a hateful tone.

McGonagall just gave them a look and said, "Right this way." Down the corridor, left, right, another left, and down a flight of stairs was the path they traveled. Hermione recognized this to be the way to the kitchens. The Professor led them to a painting of a young couple having a picnic near a river. The man spoke to them, "May I ask what the password will be?"

Hermione was quicker than Malfoy and said, "I LOVE GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hell No! The password will be-"

"I'm sorry sir," said the young lady, "but that will be the password for one month. You can change it in October."

"Ha!" gloated Hermione as she climbed through the hole.

Malfoy was furious and turned to complain to McGonagall only to find that she was no where in sight. Without any choice, he followed through the entrance and it swung shut behind him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Now, see that pretty light purple button?

Click it! And review please 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Would love to own (especially Draco) but sadly, only J.K. Rowling gets that **

**right.**

Oh, and sorry bout the dream thing last chapter. I meant to say it would be in _**bold italics**_.

Thanks, so now w/o further ado…

Chapter Two

Last time: _Malfoy was furious and turned to complain to McGonagall only to find that she was no where _

_in sight. Without any choice, he followed through the entrance and it swung shut behind him._

The Head Common Room was nothing short of amazing. Over the fireplace was the Hogwarts crest and there were two couches and two chairs in front of it. One couch was green with gold pillows while the other couch was red with silver pillows. The chairs were just neutral brown leather. On each side of the room, there were study corners complete with table, chair, and personal bookshelves. The back of the room consisted of a giant marble staircase that split half-ways up. One traveled to the right that led to a door that said HEAD GIRL on it while the other snaked to the left with HEAD BOY on the door.

With an excited squeal, Hermione sprinted up the stairs to the right and found herself in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There was a queen-sized bed with its four-poster hangings all in red velvet. The bed itself had gold pillows and red satin sheets. There were two deep mahogany chests off to the sides of the bed and a closet across from it. The curtains were alternating red and gold fabric and the carpet was a creamy white. Hermione looked to her left and saw a door so she walked towards it and opened it. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she looked around at the pristine bathroom. It was all black and white marble that was split into two of everything.

At this point, Hermione was so excited that the prospect of sharing a bathroom with her enemy did not even comprehend. She went back into her room and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She changed, got into bed and let darkness claim her.

_**Flash of green and a blonde body falling. The cold laughter of a man that seemed familiar rang though their ears.**_

Hermione woke up with a gasp and was sweating. Slowly the reason of her abrupt return to consciousness slipped away. She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember. All she could gain back was that laugh and it sent chills down her spine. _Where have I heard that before? _She wondered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was still half-asleep when she stumbled into the bathroom the next morning. She stripped down and stepped into her shower. She chose cucumber shampoo and vanilla body wash. She was so deep into her own world that she didn't even hear the door open as another body came in. Hermione turned the tap off and reached around for her towel when it was placed in her hand.

"Thank you." She said without realizing what just happened.

"You're welcome." Said the voice of an unexpected person.

"AHHHHH!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"Bloody Hell! Shut up you banshee. Silencio!"

Hermione still screamed, but without the sound, it was no longer effective. Once she realized this, she found the culprit pointing his wand at her with just a towel hanging around his slim waist in the middle of the room. She quickly strode towards him and pointed to her mouth.

"Hmm…I don't think so. I like this quiet."

Hermione was growing more and more angry by the minute. She was mostly mad at herself for leaving her wand in her room but the insufferable git smirking at her was not helping her mood at all. Malfoy started to walk back to his room but had to stop when Hermione leapt onto his bare back and caused him to topple over.

Since the pale boy was still in shock, Hermione had the upper hand in beating her fists into his back but Malfoy suddenly gained back his ability to think and flipped her over his shoulder and pinned her hands to her sides. "Now, Granger we can't have you attacking me can we." He said in a poorly veiled threat.

Seeing the fury in his eyes, Hermione shook her head no quickly. "Good. Now, go back into your room to that I can shower. **Finite Incantatem"**. Realizing she could speak again, Hermione slowly got up and looked at the boy before her.

"Burn in Hell." She growled. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Then she ran into her room and locked the door. If she had turned around, she would have seen a very pissed off Malfoy who knew that he had to get her back somehow.

Hermione's heart was still pounding as she put on a short jean skirt and a light pink polo under her robes. She jammed her feet into some socks and pulled on her knee-high black boots. She grabbed her bag, shook out her hair and quickly left her room. Once outside her portrait, she made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione whispered the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Since it was early, she decided to get her cat first. Hermione strode to the girls dormitories and stopped at the entrance to the 6th years. She peered in and saw Ginny playing with Crookshanks on the floor.

"Hermione! What's up?" asked the redhead.

"I am going to kill him, I swear."

"Oh no, what did little ferret-boy do now and also, why weren't either of you at the feast?"

"Well, McGonagall took it upon herself to go to Dumbledore and ask him to help me and ferret-face get along better this year and he put a spell on both of us that resulted in this" she pointed to her right wrist where a thin silver bracelet was resting, "being put on both of us. I have no idea what it is going to do and that reminds me that I have to see Professor Dumbledore soon because he said something about shocks and I don't really know what else he said because I kinda blanked out."

"Hermione. Honey, come down." Said Ginny in a loud voice, seeing her friend starting to go into a panic mode. "Its ok, we'll go down and see Dumbledore later today the block after lunch ok? You have that free right?"

"Probably but I'm not sure because I haven't gotten my schedule yet. Want to do down to breakfast?"

"Sure Gin. On the way I can explain what put me in such a good mood this morning." Said Hermione as they walked down the stairs.

"So what happened?" persisted Ginny as they walked down the hallway.

"Well…Oof!" Someone large walked directly into her shoulder and caused her to topple down to the floor.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood. Oh, and I'd watch who I'd run that mouth off to." Sneered Malfoy as he walked away. With one more thought he turned around and said, "Stay there Granger, its where you belong anyway."

"Oooh. I HATE HIM! Anyway, I was taking a shower this morning," she explained as Ginny helped her up and continued on, "and he handed me my towel. I did not realize that he was even in there so I automatically started screaming because it scared me. He then **Silencio**ed me! Can you believe it?! Then he refused to take off the spell so I leapt on him and that was a really bad mistake seeing as though he flipped me to the ground and threatened me." Hermione said with one breath.

"Huh." Deadpanned the younger girl.

"What's with the huh?" demanded Hermione.

"Nothing. Just that you may have been a little rude to jump on him." Stated Ginny carefully.

"WHAT?!" You don't think I had the right to fight him and his git-like ways?"

"Well, no you did…but you could have just been the bugger person and walked away." Seeing the anger emanating from her friend, Ginny hurried on with, "I mean, uh…you can do some spells nonverbally right? Well, then you could have just walked back to your room and released the spell yourself. It would not have started this big fight that could potentially be dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I was just so mad."

"I know 'Mione, I know. I only speak from experience. I have been practicing holding in my temper ever since I could speak around my brothers." She laughed.

Both girls walked into the Great Hall still laughing. Hermione saw the boys shoveling food into their mouths and felt better knowing that she would always be protected. "Hi guys!"

Harry and Ron both grunted their acknowledgements. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and just rolled their eyes. Little did Hermione know that there was a blue-eyed snake staring at her. From the Slytherin table, Malfoy was pretending to listen as Pansy rambled on about her shopping trips that she went on while she was in Italy. "Drakie-poo, aren't you listening to me?" she pouted.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione and saw her staring back at him. When he saw the challenge in her eyes, he knew what to do. Malfoy then leaned over to Pansy and kissed her hard on the lips. Pansy moaned so that everyone could hear her pleasure. As she ran her tongue over Malfoy's bottom lip, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away. "I'll see you later baby." As he walked away, his insides were squirming with disgust at what his lips just touched. Malfoy was about to wipe off his mouth when he could feel Hermione's stare on his back. Turning his head to the side he winked at her as he walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as he knew no one could see him any more, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and conjured a glass of water to rinse out his mouth since Pansy contaminated it. _Oh well, I guess to keep up this front, I'm gonna have to carry around some gum…if I want to keep my taste buds._ Draco shuddered at the thought of what he just got himself into.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione was still repulsed at what she just witnessed. _Oh my God! That was just…gross! How he could even let her touch him makes him stringer than I thought. Ew. And what was with that little wink? Does he think he can just wink at me because I am a girl and am supposed to worship him? I don't think so._ Hermione sat quietly while all these thoughts were rushing around in her head, but then something snapped. "I'll be right back." She announced to her friends who could just stare at her rapidly retreating figure as she ran to the Staff table.

"Miss Granger! Do not run. If you have something to say, I suggest you calm down a little first." Spoke McGonagall in her scolding tone.

"I am calm!" yelled Hermione at the teachers. "Sorry…" she grumbled. "Headmaster, I need to speak with you immediately. Its about this spell and bracelet thing. What is going to happen to us?" Hermione's expression caused the old man to smile.

"Miss Granger. Do not worry about this. I merely placed this spell on the both of you to help; you get along. If you and Mr. Malfoy do not start getting along with each other, then I am afraid that little bracelet will administer you and Mr. Malfoy a little shock." Seeing Hermione about to reply, he rushed on. "Nothing major, just a little electric charge that will get your attention and make you remember that you two should be making amends with one another. If you both fail to do so and just cope with the pain, well then the bracelet will take the situation into its own hands so to speak."

"Hmph." Pouted Hermione as she walked back to Gryffindor table to get her bag and proceeded to go to class.

"Albus," started the Transfiguration teacher, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Have no fear Minerva. I know exactly what I'm doing and they will both thank me for it one day. Probably no in the near future though." The Headmaster chuckled.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Hermione. Until she got back to the common room. There on one of the couches was Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson kissing fiercely. "Excuse me!" she yelled. "There are other people in this room you know."

The couple just looked up at the curly-haired girl and smiled. "I think we should get a room Drakie-poo. What do you think? I personally don't mind being watched but I think the Mudblood might get jealous when she sees your perfect body touching mine." Said the pug-nosed girl.

"Yeah let's go Pans." Said a slightly unenthusiastic Malfoy. As they passed Hermione, Pansy reached out and grabbed a chunk of her hair at the base of her neck and pulled.

"You better get over yourself Granger. No boy or man will ever want you especially with this nasty mop on top of your head." She laughed wickedly and turned to Malfoy. "Honey, could we take a bath? I need to get all this filth off of me. I can feel it getting stuck to my beautiful skin by just standing next to this thing." She said nastily.

"Anything you want babe." Malfoy said, then kissed her nose. "Let's go."

Malfoy and Pansy left and disappeared behind the left stairs while Hermione made her way to the study corner that she had already claimed as her own. As she dropped her books down, she glanced at her bookshelves. Selecting her old favorite, she placed it on the corner of the table to read as a reward after she completed her homework.

Three hours later, Hermione put the final flourish on her perfect Transfiguration essay. _Good. Now I can read._ _I wonder if they are asleep yet. I hope I can't hear them when I'm trying to sleep. That would be mind-scarring._ As she carefully walked up her stairs, she could briefly hear, "Oh, yes! Draco, yes! Harder baby, faster!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust for the two of them and quickly ran to her room. Closing the door behind her she tossed Hogwarts, A History onto her bed while she changed into her night things. She snuggled down and selected chapter eighty-three but before she could even begin reading, her brain began racing with thoughts about what she just heard. _Oh wow, she is really such a whore! I heard stories from Ginny, but to have sex while someone is clearly going to hear you is just trashy. I can't believe Malfoy actually touched that diseased thing. He's probably in danger from catching something if he continues this._ Realizing that she would be too tired to read, Hermione closed her book and fell into a deep slumber.

_**Blonde man and woman fighting over a girl who looked about seventeen. Man yelling while woman shielded the girl. Flash of green. Little boy sitting on the stairs.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Review please! Thanks a bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Would have so much fun owning Draco…but alas. I do not. **

Wow. I'm so sorry it took this long. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it

Last time:_**Blonde man and woman fighting over a girl who looked about seventeen. Man yelling while woman shielded the girl. Flash of green. Little boy sitting on the stairs.**_

(Chapter Three)

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. "Mione! Are you ok? Hermione!" a panicked voice questioned.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw a frantic Ginny standing over her. "Ginny, what's wrong? Why were you shaking me?"

Ginny looked at her with wide-eyes. "You don't remember anything from your dream do you?"

"No, why?"

"Because you were all twisted in your sheets and you were yelling. You're lucky you gave me your password because if it was Malfoy who heard you, it would not have been such a nice waking."

"That was nice? Ha!"

You know what I mean." said an exasperated Ginny. "Anyway, I came up here to ask if you wanted to go down to dinner. While I was coming up here I passed Malfoy on the couch, twisting around and then I heard you yell, so I ran up here. Do you think any of that is a coincidence?"

Hermione thought for a few seconds. "Probably not, I mean, two people are allowed to have nightmares, right?"

"Well…I guess."

"Alright." Hermione allowed Ginny to steer her out of her room and down to the Great Hall. Hermione sat down next to Ron while Ginny sat across from them next to Harry. They all ate in silence until Hermione excused herself to go study.

"Is Hermione feeling ok?" asked Harry when she was gone, concern in his green eyes.

"I'm not sure but I don't think she has been sleeping well." Ginny let out a sigh. "I hope ferret-boy isn't getting to her. She needs her energy especially around him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hermione arrived back at the common room, she saw Malfoy at his study corner. Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, she made her way over to him.

"What the hell do you want?" growled the blonde.

"Well I was wondering if you had been having sleeping problems because Ginny said that you didn't look too peaceful earlier-"

"I don't give a damn what Weaslette thinks, ok?"

Giving him a cold glare, Hermione retorted, "Fine. But I also asked Dumbledore about the bracelets he put on us and in fact it was quite enlightening-"

"I DON'T CARE! Get away from me Mudblood, I'm warning you." During this interaction, both teens had gotten on their feet and were both glaring back at one another.

"Oh really. What are you going to do if I don't go away? Hm?" challenged Hermione.

"Excuse me? You think you can beat me Granger? That would be a fun sight to see."

"Well…seeing as though I have always beaten you in every single class in the past, and present. I think it wouldn't be too hard." Malfoy's reply was cut off by a loud shriek that came from his room.

"DRACO!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pansy ran downstairs wrapped only in a sheet of green satin. "Oh, there you are sweetie. I was scared that something happened to you." The pug-nosed girl smiled.

"No, I just came down here to study."

"Oh." She pouted. "Well, you can come back up to bed can't you?" Pansy walked over to him and rubbed her hand up and down his chest, purring.

Malfoy took her hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "In a bit, I need to finish this essay for Charms."

"Ooooh, please hurry." Pansy stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear, "I need you." Malfoy tried to disguise the look of repulse as it tried to show itself. Hermione wanted to say something about the look on his face, like he was grossed out but then it was gone.

"Be up soon." Malfoy kissed her on the lips, which made Pansy return the kiss very eagerly and sloppily. To Malfoy, it felt as though he was drowning. He began to retch as he yanked her away. "Go on up." Pansy gave him a pouty look and turned around slowly and proceeded to climb the stairs to his room.

"Well…that was gross." deadpanned Hermione. Malfoy turned to look at her with a sneer on his face.

"Oh, what's this I hear? Is little Granger jealous that I'm getting some and the most she has ever gotten is a little dance with Krum? Hmm? That's it isn't it. You're jealous that I have someone who wants me."

Hermione's eyes flashed with pain and embarrassment but fought to hide it and began to climb the stairs saying, "You repulse me." Malfoy just threw his head back and let out a cold laugh.

"HA! Granger, just admit it! You're just jealous that Weasel hasn't asked you to spread your legs for him." Hermione's head shot up as anger filled her insides. She turned around quickly and strode down the stairs she had just climbed and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"You will not insult my friends again; especially when you know whatever you say about them is a lie." Staring at him with a cold expression she said, "You are the only pathetic and lonely one I see here Ferret. Seeing as though your "girlfriend" seems to make you retch and barely contain your vomit while she shows you affection." Hermione turned and quickly began to make her way back up the stairs unable to hear to cat-like stalking of the young man behind her. Suddenly a hard hand gripped her upper arm and wheeled her around and pinned her against the banister. Malfoy pressed himself against her so that she wouldn't be able to move, even if she tried. Hermione let out a yelp as she felt the cold banister against her back.

"Do not even try to insult me Mudblood. This battle keeps going on between us and the sad thing is that you seem to think that you'll win by pulling little stunts like just now. Here's a news flash, it won't work." Malfoy shoved Hermione away from him as he walked up the stairs and he used a little too much force. Hermione stumbled on the stair and tried to grab the banister but lost her footing before and just as she toppled over, she caught a glimpse of the blonde man shutting his door. Hermione quickly tumbled down the stairs and halfway down, landed on her left wrist. Hearing a 'snap' she cried out and tried to curl into a ball to prevent any further damage. As she neared the bottom, the portrait opened to reveal a tired-looking Harry and a bored looking Ron. Upon seeing her lying at the bottom of the stairs holding her wrist they both perked up and ran to her side.

Oh my God! 'Mione! What happened?" questioned Harry as he tried to look at her wrist.

"Don't touch it!" she snarled. "Sorry, it really hurts. But I fell down the stairs from near the top when Malfoy nicely gave me a shove."

"WHAT?!" both boys exclaimed. "Son of a-" Ron jumped to his feet and sprinted up the stairs and barged his way into Malfoy's room.

"Ron! No!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Weasel? Get out of my room now before you are bodily thrown out." The voice of an angry Malfoy drifted down to Harry and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why the hell did you push Hermione down the stairs? Huh, buddy? Did you think it would make you feel powerful?" Hermione knew something was going to happen if she didn't stop her friend so she tried to get up.

"Hermione, where do you think you're going? Stay down."

"Harry, someone is going to get very hurt up there very soon so I would like to prevent any major injury from being received, so help me up and help break up this fight with me." rationalized the broken girl.

"Fine, let's go. Quick!" Harry said as he heard the distinct sound of a fist meeting flesh. Hermione and Harry raced up the stairs with Hermione holding her crushed wrist close to her chest. What they saw was not pretty. Malfoy and Ron were engaged in a heavy brawl with Pansy just laying on Malfoy's bed passed out. "Ron! Ok, come on Ron. Stop now." attempted Harry. Seeing that this was not going to really work, Harry ran in and tried to grab hold of Ron.

"Guys! Malfoy, stop right now! Ron, please be sensible." Hermione sighed in defeat. "Oh well." she said in a mutter. As this came out of her mouth she started walking towards the fray. With her good hand, she tried grabbing Malfoy's shoulder to pull him away from Ron and Harry. What she was not expecting was a heavy blow to hit her in the face. She slowly fell to the ground as black enveloped her.

Who hit her?

heh Review and find out. Oh and thanks again to all those who did review on my last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I want to own these characters…but I only get to play with rentals. **

Hey guys! A quicker update so far. I'm getting better. Enjoy.

**Last time**: _With her good hand, she tried grabbing Malfoy's shoulder to pull him away from Ron and Harry. What she was not expecting was a heavy blow to hit her in the face. She slowly fell to the ground as black enveloped her._

_**Chapter IV**_

"Oh my God! What did I do?!"

"You just punched Granger in the face you imbecile." sneered the pale boy.

"Shit! She's out cold." Said the boy reaching down to check on her.

"What am I gonna do!? I didn't mean to hit her, she just got in the way. I WAS meaning to hit this jerk in the face, which I did succeed at a few times." Said the redhead proudly. Malfoy just scoffed loudly.

"Oh, get over it Weasel. You only got those punches in because you came up behind me and started attacking me. I was still trying to get over the fact that you grew a pair to do that to me." Said Malfoy walking up to Ron and poking him in the chest.

"Excuse me? I will always be more of a man then you, Malfoy." Defended Ron, shoving Malfoy back.

"Ron, Malfoy! Shut up for a little ok? We need to help Mione." Reasoned Harry, standing in the middle of the two snarling boys with his arms stretched out. "What are we gonna do?"

During this argument, no one realized that Hermione had woken up and was now sitting down clutching her broken wrist to her chest. "Nothing you jerks. If you didn't notice, I'm awake." Growled the girl, clearly pissed. Ron's head snapped up, eyes wide.

Running over to her and grabbing her arm he said, "Hermione! Oh man, I am so sorry! I never wanted to hit you, you just-"

Hermione winced in pain and ripped her injured arm away from the boy in front of her. "Save it." She got to her feet and began to walk away. "Oh and if you want to talk to me soon, think about how careless some actions can be, Ronald. If you need an example, look at my eye in a few hours!" screamed the still-broken girl. Hermione then walked out of the portrait hole in a huff.

Harry reached out and slapped Ron upside the head. "Nice going jackass. Didn't you remember that her wrist looked crushed when we first came in here?" Ron looked confused at this new anger being put on him. Harry sighed, "Do you realize that that is the arm you just grabbed roughly?" Ron just turned his head with a look of understanding clear on his features.

"I have to go find her! Where do you think she went?"

Harry just stared at him. "Um, the Hospital Wing? Make sense now?" he asked his friend near the portrait hole as they climbed out. Malfoy was left standing in the middle of the common room by himself when he heard a loud whimper. Looking quickly behind him, he saw the shadow of Pansy coming out of his room. Malfoy leaped across the table and over a chair to jump out the portrait hole before she saw him. As the portrait shut he could hear a distinct, "Drakie? Where are you sweetums?" Malfoy ran down the corridor and up the flight of stairs and didn't stop running until he had three corridors between himself and his room. _Jesus. This is pathetic. I am running away from MY room. Stupid whore. I feel like I need to get a checkup every time I come into immediate vicinity with the thing. Why am I doing this to myself again?_

Hermione was slowly walking down the familiar path to the Hospital Wing. She had been there so many times either for Harry alone or for both the boys together. Out of the three of them, she had been there the least. Every once in a while she just went down there to visit Madam Pomfrey. Since Hermione wanted to become a Healer once graduated Hogwarts, she absorbed all the information the nurse would tell her about magical medicine. It fascinated her that it could be so different from muggle medicine.

As she turned to corner, something large and very solid hit her full-on. Crying out in pain as she felt the mass hit her broken wrist, Hermione fell down once again, except this time she didn't catch herself with her other hand since it was protecting the broken one. Hermione could feel herself falling so she closed her eyes and braced her body for the impact of the hard stone upon her delicate body, but it never came. Hermione felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her into a chest. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know who had just saved her. A male cologne wafted into her nostrils and invaded her brain. Suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, Hermione let herself lean fully onto his chest, which she could tell was sculpted and firm.

The mystery boy looked down at her with sad eyes. He felt bad about hurting her eyes, but now could only look at her features that seemed so relaxed. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "You?" she questioned as she fainted in his arms. The boy stooped to gather her legs and carried her bridal style the rest of the journey to the Hospital Wing.

Harry and Ron were carefully scoping the castle hallways for any signs of their hurt friend and instead of seeing Hermione, they stumbled upon a less welcome person.

"Get away from me, you two. God, what's a guy got to do to get away from someone?" asked Malfoy.

"Sorry Ferret, but we weren't exactly looking for you." Sneered Harry back. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I mean, why are you randomly patrolling now when you could be screwing your girlfriend…if you can call it that." Harry and Ron chuckled while Malfoy just stared at Harry with fire in his eyes. Suddenly his arm came out of no where and grabbed Harry's neck and proceeded to slam him against the stone and just held him there while he choked for breath.

"You will not make jokes about my girlfriend ever again if you know what's good for you Potter." Looking over at Ron he added, "you too Weasley. Watch your backs." With a final squeeze, he let Harry go and he immediately started gasping for breathe and holding his neck.

"We can't let him get away with that." Ron jumped up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the retreating figure. "**Stupefy**!" But before the red streak hit its mark, the target lazily stepped to the left without even turning around.

"You need to work on your word delivery Weasel, and your pronunciation. Maybe even try some nonverbal just in case you wanted to _actually_ sneak up on someone." Spoke Malfoy still with his back turned, walking away.

Hermione woke up feeling snuggly and very comfortable. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. _How did I get here?_ To her left, she saw the vague shaping of a person. Thinking nothing of it, she just began to wonder how she arrived here. When the shape started to move, she jumped because of the sudden movement. Seeing a mop of black hair, she began to calm herself. "Hi Harry."

Harry quickly looked at her bed and saw she was awake and his broke out into a big smile.

"Hey Mione. How's the wrist doing?"

Looking down at the thin cast over the arm Hermione replied, "Apparently bad enough to be put into a cast and not just mended." She sighed, "Do you have any idea how I got here per chance? Because all I remember was walking here and then almost falling but not for some reason but I can't recall what reason it was." Hermione looked at Harry with confusion etched into her face.

"Honestly I was very surprised to see you asleep when I came in."

"When was that?"

Harry looked down at his feet and mumbled something. "What? Didn't catch that. Could you repeat it?" Humored Hermione.

"Last night." Blushed Harry. "I was really worried. Even though it was only a broken wrist, you still got punched in the face."

"OH MY GOD! Do you have a mirror?!" Holding out her hand franticly she began to wave it around. "Harry, please find me a mirror so I can look at my face."

Reaching over to the next cubicle Harry grabbed the mirror that was on the bedside table. Handing it over, he began to prepare his ears for what was coming. Hermione grabbed the handle and what she saw was not good. She let out a piercing shriek and then looked at Harry in horror. "Is that me face? The one half covered in a bruise? I am not in any way vain, but I cannot go around looking like this! People will think I was beaten in a fight. Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" she whimpered in defeat.

"Well…stay in here and hide?" he joked. Hermione gave him a very cold look that made him stop chuckling. "I dunno, Herms. But Ron is very sorry you know." Harry added gently.

"Do not mention that name to me right now. I cannot believe that boy punched me in the face!" yelled Hermione increasing in volume. "If you two listened to me in the first place, then I wouldn't have a bruised face and both of you would be here right now." She fumed. "Is Ronald hiding from me? Am I too scary for him to handle right now?" Cutting Harry off, not caring about what he said, "Good. Let him be. He deserves to feel my wrath…after what he did." Hermione started mumbling to herself and the only things Harry could mildly decipher were words like, stupid, irresponsible, no sense.

Harry just shook his head in sympathy of what his friend soon will have to endure. Even though Ron really should have been more careful while fighting the blonde-haired git, he should have been looking where he punched. If he had done that, then Malfoy would be in the Hospital Wing hopefully bruised or broken but instead, Hermione is on the warpath and it did not look good for Ron Weasley.

**Review pretty please! Oh, and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It helps and motivates me just a little more…hence me getting this chapter out this quickly. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…only dreams in which characters reside.**

_**Last time:**_

_Harry just shook his head in sympathy of what his friend soon will have to endure. Even though Ron really should have been more careful while fighting the blonde-haired git, he should have been looking where he punched. If he had done that, then Malfoy would be in the Hospital Wing hopefully bruised or broken but instead, Hermione is on the warpath and it did not look good for Ron Weasley._

_**Chapter V**_

A few days later, Hermione was released from the hospital wing with specific instructions on how to treat her face. As it turns out, Ron hit her a little harder than she thought. He had inflicted some serious bruising onto her cheek bone. She now had to rub a special balm onto the area to help with the repair. Hermione was not very happy about this. She hated any product that she needed to rely on just to get through the day, which is why she did not like to wear makeup that often. 

The next Saturday evening, Hermione was sitting on the couch writing an essay for charms when she felt her eyelids begin to droop. Shaking her head, she sat up a little straighter. _I'll just close my eyes for just a minute, and then I'll finish this, _she thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------

_**Blonde man and woman fighting while teenage girl stands near mother. Man grabs girl by the arms and shakes her, screaming in her face. Little boy hiding on the stairs holding his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. Flash of green light. Cold laughter mixed with a woman's scream emanates throughout the room.**_

----------------------------------------

_**Dark figure walking through the halls. Placing a body onto a white bed. The figure's hand brushing stray hairs off a girl's forehead. Man's voice causing figure to run away. **_

----------------------------------------

Malfoy woke up suddenly visibly shaking. _Why are these memories resurfacing! I don't need them! They will make me weak, I cannot be weak…I can't afford to be._

He turned his body so that his feet were able to touch the plush carpeting underneath his bed. Placing his head in his hands, he tried to placate the headache that was plaguing him. Across the way, Hermione was in the same position fighting a headache. _This must be what Harry has to deal with when his scar hurts…but probably more. He has way more to deal with, I mean, he has to deal with saving the entire world from evil and my most stressful thing is to make sure my head doesn't explode from dealing with Malfoy. Don't think about him, he doesn't even matter as a human being. Right? Because he is a stupid thing. Shut up Hermione, stop thinking about him, he doesn't matter to you, he isn't even competition for anything in your life. _Glancing at the clock, Hermione saw it was only 2 AM. Groaning, she flipped back onto her back to receive more sleep. 

-------------------------------------

"Harry, please help me! She won't talk to me. How can I let her know that I am sorry?" Ron was standing next to Harry's bed and was shaking him awake.

The dark-haired boy looked at Ron with tired eyes. "Ron, I hate to say this mate, but she won't even let me relay messages from you to her. Whenever I start to say whatever you told me to say, it's like she can read my mind and she immediately starts talking and I can't get a word in. It's so frustrating." Harry sighed. "She'll come around eventually, mate. Don't worry too much. Just don't bug her." Ron just sighed in exasperation and flopped back onto his bed. Harry shook his head at his best friend and went back to sleep.

Hermione's dreams were not pleasant after she fell back asleep. In them, she was being followed by a tall shape that looked more like a shadow. She kept running but it always was right behind her. 

When she rose from her bed the next morning, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess from tossing and turning. Walking into the bathroom, she could hear the other shower already on. Ignoring it, she started her own shower and just stood under the spray for 10 minutes, letting the water work out the kinks in her back and shoulders. She shampooed and rinsed her hair then reached for her towel. Once she wrapped it around her body, she walked out to find Malfoy doing his hair in the mirror. "You look like shit, Granger." 

Hermione just kept walking, not even sparing him a glance. Once she was almost near her room, she said, "Maybe you should look a little closer into the reflection Malfoy, you look as crappy as me actually. Oh, and maybe you could leave some hair product for the rest of the girls in the castle." Seeing his face scowl at her, she chuckled and began to walk away but was distracted when she felt a pain in her right wrist. "Ow!" she yelped. Malfoy turned towards her as he felt his bracelet sting him as well. "What the?"

Hermione glared at her wrist, "This must be what Dumbledore meant…"she mumbled. Malfoy just stared at her.

"What thing did he mean? Why the hell is my bracelet zapping me?" questioned Malfoy.

"Well, I remember trying to tell you one night but then you blew up in my face." Hermione gave him a look that clearly said…shut up, so that's what he did. "Thank you. When I asked Dumbledore about these bracelets he said that they would administer a slight shock to both of us in case we started bickering and being nasty to each other. I guess the bracelet thinks we have been mean to each other Ferret." 

ZAP

"Dammit! This thing is stubborn."

"Granger, please do not deliberately make this situation worse for both of us. You may want to see how good your pain tolerance is, but I don't really want to have this bracelet upping its voltage when we have gotten use to it, so please…shut up!"

ZAP ZAP

"Great. Look what YOU did. You made it angry. Now what should we do…go see Dumbledore?" pondered Hermione aloud.

"Yes. Let's go see the jerk that did this." Malfoy walked out of the bathroom saying, "I'm leaving in 10 minutes, and if you're not with me then you have to go on your own time." Hermione just growled at his retreating figure and walked into her own room to get dressed. 

Ten minutes later Hermione was waiting for Malfoy outside the portrait hole._ This is so typical. I bet he already left and was just saying that I had 10 minutes when he would really be ready in 5 minutes. God, that would be so like him because all he ever does is go back on his word. I am dreading planning this next ball with him. _Hermione thought back to the Heads meeting they had with McGonagall a couple days ago. _"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you have to plan a Halloween Ball for the school and I expect to see beginning plans in my office in 2 weeks. Please take this seriously and work together on it. If I hear that someone if getting too much work shoveled onto them then let me know. The other person will be punished accordingly." She said glaring at Malfoy._

"Granger? HELLO?" Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts by a very loud voice in her ear. When she returned to present time, she saw Malfoy standing in front of her waving his hand over her face. "Great to have you back. Let's go." Malfoy began walking away without a glance to see if she was following him. Hermione sighed and walked after him obediently. _This should be fun. _She thought bitterly.

----------------------------------------

**I'm sorry its kinda short…it was all my brain would allow me to do.**

**Next chapter: their meeting with Dumbledore. Review please! It gives me motivation to **_**give**_** you a new chapter.**


End file.
